


The Glowing Halo

by DoreyG



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Confessions, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Love Confessions, M/M, Poor Bruce, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve been hit by a truth spell,” Batman offers openly, and then looks so horrified at said openness that he actively has to <i>fight</i> the urge to pat the poor guy on the shoulder. Considering that communication seems to be more painful to this dude than getting thrown off a building, this has gotta <i>hurt</i>, “one of Enchantress’ minions, I presume. Zatanna warned me, but I thought that I’d be fast enough to avoid such low tricks. As it turns out-“</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glowing Halo

“Now, look, Bats,” he says, trying _very_ hard not to panic as he eases tall, dark and handsome down to the ground as gently as he can. He wouldn’t usually be panicked, he’s faced down Grodd in a _rage_ , but… Well, he thinks it’s _justified_ at this point. It’s not every day that you see Batman get hit by an odd bit of probably magic, and then go down like a stone under an elephant, “just hold on. I know you don’t like me, but Supes will be here soon and _he_ -“

Batman stares up at him, narrow-eyed and annoyed. And the narrow-eyed part is largely conjecture, because lenses and mask and it is _so_ annoying only being able to see his handsome jawline most of the time, but the annoyance? Yeah, he can feel it in _waves_. He knows that he’ll be lucky to get out of this without a single broken bone, let alone- “I like you.”

…His life. Although, really, his sanity just became a hell of a lot more relevant because _wha_?

“Um,” he offers, weakly. And then, aware that that’s probably not the most superheroly thing he could _say_ at present moment, hurries on – you know, just to keep the Bat guy (who he totally has a huge crush on, who’s just been hit by some weird spell thingimabob, who is _not_ in control of himself now and so would totally not appreciate a bro-hug) happy, “Bats… I know this is probably a stupid question, considering our whole situation and everything, but are you-?”

“I’ve been hit by a truth spell,” Batman offers openly, and then looks so horrified at said openness that he actively has to _fight_ the urge to pat the poor guy on the shoulder. Considering that communication seems to be more painful to this dude than getting thrown off a building, this has gotta _hurt_ , “one of Enchantress’ minions, I presume. Zatanna warned me, but I thought that I’d be fast enough to avoid such low tricks. As it turns out-“

“You’re not me,” he says, brightly on auto-pilot, and then stops in pure horror. Hurries on with a quick shake of his head before Bats can punch him in the face because _wow_ , “sorry, sure you’ve realized, not appropriate, _sorry_. Um.”

Batman stares up at him darkly, as if just daring him to keep talking. A muscle in his jaw twitches. He reflects, for about the fiftieth time this mission, how _disturbing_ it is that he finds that hot.

“…Can I do anything?”

“You can do me,” Batman offers, so darkly that he half gets the urge to close his eyes to get some more light up in here. Or just to give the poor dude some privacy, because if some of his more painful crushes were being revealed in this way then he would- wait, “right here, if you want. Or in my mansion, or in the Batcave, or even in the Batmobile. You’d be doing me a favour, I’ve dreamed about having you inside me so many times-“

Wait.

“Of being on my knees, your cock stretching me open-“

_Wait_.

“Of being _full_ of you-“

“You have a _crush_ on me?” He yelps, right over Batman’s filthy mouth – and he’d be shocked by that, really and truly _shocked_ , but it turns out that sudden and crippling arousal is a good cure for that kind of thing, “you, Batman, have a crush on me, The Flash? The annoying dude? The guy who you can’t _stand_ to be around?”

There’s a brief pause. Batman looks briefly relieved at the interruption, and then queasy at the thought of what is inevitably to come. He opens his mouth wide… “I can stand to be around you.”

And he’d let that go normally, he’d let that go _happily_ , but he’s still a bit in shock here. And the thought of stopping himself, of actually being _nice_ , only properly occurs to him after… “Nah, that’s a bombshell to be dealt with another day. You have a _crush_ on me?”

_After_.

Oh crap. 

There’s a long, frozen pause as he realizes what he’s just _asked_. As Batman’s eyes widen fearfully he opens his mouth as fast as he can to print a retraction, yell for a halt, plead for a cease and desist as best he can-

Not fast enough, “yes.”

_Damn_.

They stare at each other for a long moment, frozen, before he allows a groan to rumble free. Drops his head into his hands, and actively wonders if this day could somehow get _worse_ , “you’re going to murder me slow and painfully after all of this, aren’t you?”

“I’m considering it,” Batman says, in tones that implies that it already _has_ , and stares up at the sky in silent and stony rage.


End file.
